1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and applicator container for waxy products, which are solid at room temperature, for example waxy products such as cosmetic products of the deodorant type, household products such as shoe polish, wax and the like.
Some of the above waxy products contain volatile agents and, consequently, the container has to ensure their preservation, i.e. to avoid that these volatile agents will come in contact with the ambient atmosphere during the storage or placement of the container.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The applicant has already disclosed a packing device with an oval shape in section and comprising a cap of same shape for such waxy products.
This packing device is typically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,269 to Lucas.
In the above mentioned packing device, there is provided a cap comprising a lid with a sealing gasket, corresponding to a bearing surface of the body of the packing device, which body forms lateral studs cooperating with bearing surfaces defined by lugs of the cap so that the sealing gasket is compressed on the bearing surface. The sealing gasket is preferably formed as a single piece.
The device according to the above patent makes possible to disengage the lid by first turning it so that it will escape from retaining abutments. In a variant of embodiment, the lid is latched by legs of a yoke which extends into a latching groove.